


Hot Chocolate

by Jld71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Stile's drinks hot chocolate





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by reeby10: Teen Wolf, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, relaxing with a mug of salted caramel hot chocolate

The coffee shop was quiet at 3 pm in the afternoon that's why Stiles found it so peaceful sitting there with the sun on his face. He checked his cell for any texts and frowned when there were none. Tossing his phone on the table he pulled open his text book. The course on on feminist art had not been his first choice, but he'd needed an elective and this fit the bill. He was deep in reading when the waitress interrupted him to take his order.

With a smile he looked up at her. "Ah, I'll have a salted Caramel Hot Chocolate, please." He handed the waitress the menu with a 'thanks'. She turned on her heel and headed back to the kitchen to place his order. A few minutes later, she was back and placed the drink in front of him. He thanked her and went back to reading.

Stiles grabbed a pen and scribbled a few notes on the chapter he was reading. He glanced at his phone again, hoping that Derek had texted him by now. He frowned again when he saw that his phone was quiet and text free. With a sigh he went back to reading and taking notes. He glanced at his watched, wondering what time it was but not really caring.

Stiles reached for his drink, only to swipe at air. He looked up, expecting to see his drink on the table but it wasn't.

"Hmm, this is good. What flavor did you order?" Stiles looked over at the previously empty chair. Derek sat, sipping Stiles' drink. Derek gave him a sly smile and then took another sip of the drink.

"You know, that's supposed to be mine. I ordered it." Stiles said, with a slight pout.

Derek leaned forward as he placed the drink down on the table. He moved his chair close see to Stiles and grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt pulling him closer. He watched as Stiles licked his lips in anticipation. Moving closer Derek crowded into Stiles' space and crashed his lips against Stiles'. They didn't pull apart from each other until the need to breathe was too great. Stiles looked at Derek and then down at the drink.

"Salted Caramel." He said coyly. "Salted Caramel Hot Chocolate to be precise."

Derek reached over and ran his thumb over Stiles' lips. "It's good, I like it. But, not as much as you."


End file.
